Desire
by Atrophyy
Summary: Sean and Ellis spend the night together. One shot compantion to Genesis.


Ellis kept her hand wrapped aroundSean as they kissed, his hands roaming all over her almost naked body.

He was panting and starting to sweat, intoxicated on the way her hand felt wrapped around him, slowly running up and then back down. They had stopped talking now, too busy kissing as their tongues met and fought eagerly.

Sean leant up, sitting up straight and leaning as far into that kiss as he could, desperate for more of Ellis, his body aching with the need to feel all of her, to possess and devour every inch of her.

Breaking away from her mouth and moving to attack her neck again, Sean placed his hands on her back and rolled them over, pinning her on the bed below him. She squealed in surprise but let him take control, and closed her eyes, biting her lip as he started to kiss down from her ear lobe, trailing his lips down her neck and across her collar bone, massaging her thighs the entire time.

Sean's lips were cool and soft and her skin tingled everywhere he had kissed it, feeling as though he was running an electric current across her body.

He moved further down her chest, to her breasts, running the tip of his tongue around a nipple, earning a moan from her as she thread her hand in his hair, tugging on it and bucking her hips against him.

He kept moving down, past her chest and onto her stomach, running his hands over excited goose bumps and getting more turned on every time a moan or whimper escaped her.

He moved further down, kissing her jutting hip bones and thighs, where he stopped and gently spread her legs. A shudder of excitement rushed down his spine, she was ready for him.

Before he had a chance to make another move Ellis was up on her knees and turning Sean around to sit propped up against the wall behind her bed, straddling him again and following his moves, kissing his neck, moving down to his chest, across his collar bone and down his stomach, pulling his sweat pants slowly off him the entire time, until they were far down enough for him to kick them off onto the floor himself.

She glanced up at his face, flushed red and his hair a dishevelled mess. She smirked and winked at him, pulling his underwear off and eyeing him. She bit her lip and felt her breathing deepen; he was hard and desperate for her.

Sean gasped loudly and clutched her shoulder as her warm mouth enveloped him, her head bobbing slowly and her mouth sucking, hard.

He was panting and groaning, his hands clenching and relaxing of their own accord as her mouth worked on him. It was like nothing he had ever experienced. He had been with other girls before, but none had done this for him, and none had been as incredible as Ellis.

Her soft hands stroked his thighs, fingers brushing over the light blond hairs that adorned the skin there, her finger nails scratching softly, yet hard enough to leave faint red marks. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, he was close.

He whimpered and moaned, and squeezed her shoulder so hard pain shot down her arm 'Ellis stop!' he demanded, panting. He pulled away and looked up at him, confused 'I don't want to' he panted 'not yet. I want to take you first'

She smiled and nodded 'if you insist' she said, taking his hands as he pulled her to straddle him. They started to kiss again and Sean pulled her underwear off as they did, leaving her as naked as he was and tossing them casually across the room.

He used a hand to steady and position himself, and held still as Ellis lowered herself down onto him.

She felt like pure ecstasy and Sean couldn't keep his eyes from her face, watching her as she rocked atop of him, pushing him closer to the edge with ever move her hips made.

His hands gripped her hips tightly, leaving red marks on the skin there. Her legs held just as tight a grip on his, locking him in her grasp. She leaned closer, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. His own hands slid up to her back, running over skin that was warm to the touch and covered by a thin layer of sweat.

Around them the room had grown full of noise, their noises, the noises they made as they were having sex together for the first time. Sean was aware they were making noise, and that they were running the risk of being overheard, but he didn't care.

Sean grabbed her hips and rolled them over again, throwing her down onto her back and slamming back into her, crashing his hips against hers as hard as he could. A smile of triumph spread across his face as she gasped, wide eyed and he realised he'd found the best way forward.

He kept it up, pulling almost completely out, only to slam back into her a second later, giving her all he had.

'Don't stop!' she groaned, panting 'don't stop' he shook his head, silently promised her and slammed back against her hips, earning another deep, guttural moan.

Sean sped up, going faster with every second, he was close, he could feel it and he doubted he would last much longer. He looked at Ellis and for a moment felt afraid he hadn't done enough to give her what he wanted. But a second later that fear was shattered as she arched her back, moaned louder than ever and dug her fingers so hard into his shoulder that she broke the skin.

Watching Ellis orgasm drove him over the edge and less than a minute after she peaked he followed suit, pushing himself as deep into her as he could, groaning through gritted teeth as his eyelids fluttered and waves of unbelievable ecstasy crashed over him, and he thrust back into her again, riding it out.

Once it was over he fell back onto the bed beside Ellis, exhausted and on top of the world. She looked at him with tired eyes and stroked the side of his face affectionately.

'You were amazing' he panted.

She scrunched up her noise and smiled 'you weren't too bad yourself' she smiled.

He laughed and kissed the side of her head 'If I weren't so tired I'd spank you for that'

Ellis winked 'maybe later'

_You have your smut =] I hope you enjoyed it and that it wasn't too crass. Well, now it really is over my J-men, I miss Sean and Ellis already._

_Thank you for everything & goodnight. _


End file.
